


hello, you beautiful thing

by leehwi



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rating Might Change, canon AU, followed by wintery sadness, summery cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehwi/pseuds/leehwi
Summary: hello, here’s my emotion dump summer beach fic that is also sad winter feelings at the end. there will be another chapter but none of this flows well just so you know :-)title is a jason mraz song and it’s cute so go listen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, here’s my emotion dump summer beach fic that is also sad winter feelings at the end. there will be another chapter but none of this flows well just so you know :-)
> 
> title is a jason mraz song and it’s cute so go listen

Jinho cleared his throat gently before opening his mouth, his smooth voice blossomed out in thick words that sounded heavenly to Hyunggu’s ears. The younger closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting his hyung’s voice swarm and envelop him. The guitar in Jinho’s hands played a gentle melody, the warm breeze and soft crash of waves set the scene perfectly. 

 

A bonfire glowed and crackled brilliantly next to them and as Jinho’s voice carried out across the shore, they noticed it caught the attention of others. Two giant bodies emerged from the water and Wooseok and Yuto crept closer, lured in by Jinho’s singing. Their shorts clung to their hips as they walked, sand caking their skin as they sat near Hyunggu, eyes fixed on their oldest hyung.

 

Hui and Yanan has already abandoned their volleyball game once the sun went down and they moved from their spots in the sand, getting up and bringing their beers with them as they approached. Yanan settles close to Yuto, his hand reaching out to intertwine with the younger’s. Adachi’s wet golden skin seemed to sparkle in the light of the fire and Yanan’s eyes lit up as he noticed and traced a finger down his arm.

 

Sweet moments were exchanged as the members found spots nearby, Hwitaek curled close to Jinho’s back, staring over his shoulder at Hyunggu, who flushed under the attention. The leader’s eyes were inviting as he examined Hyunggu’s peaceful expression.

 

Coming in off the water, Hyojong discarded his surfboard and walked up to listen, he didn’t sit, but stood and stared down at everyone, his features were softened and his eyes full of love. More love filled his eyes as Hongseok and Changgu came back from the car, their hands carrying the beer and snacks they’d promised. Their faces lit up when they realized the scene and Hongseok quickly went to sit at Hyojong’s feet, his hand absentmindedly stroking the rapper’s calf.

 

Toes buried in the sand, Changgu slowly followed after Hongseok, his steps slowing as he looked around. Even in the dark he could make out the faces of his members.. all but one.

 

His eyes scanned the shoreline and when he turned back to look, he noticed Wooseok staring at him. The younger shrugged and pointed out towards the water, suggesting that Shinwon was out swimming. Changgu nodded and sat down close to the maknae.

 

Jinho’s voice grew stronger and sturdier as he got further into the song. They all recognized it as a song that he’d sung for his Magazine Ho. It was a steady melody with nice feeling that made Hyunggu’s stomach burst into bubbles every time he made eye contact with another member. He was happy now, just like this.

 

A splash caught a few of the members attention and they watched the waves break, the water splitting to make way for the lean body that climbed out of it. Shinwon’s expands of skin made a few of the members blush and look away, but Changgu’s eyes stayed glued to

him as he walked close. Changgu was about to open his mouth to tell him to sit with him, but Shinwon pressed a finger to his mouth, shushing the younger as he came to stand behind him.

 

Changgu gently patted the sand.

 

Dripping water, Shinwon settled down on the sand next to Changgu, his long wet legs extended in front of him and he leaned back on his elbows to watch the fire. The glow against his skin brought out every blemish and freckle and Changgu felt a strong urge to kiss each of them, to feel the bumps and imperfections in Shinwon’s glowing complexion.

 

He settled for grabbing his hand gently, his fingers moving over the older’s palm. The breeze blew sand over their legs, leaving small patterns against their skin. Changgu reached out to dust the sand off of Shinwon’s arm. He smiled back at him.

 

Eventually Jinho’s voice dwindled down, the melody came to an end, the song bringing together the end of the night. It was time to pack up and go home, it was time to go back to the dorms, back to work...back to being perfect idols. Back to hiding and sneaking past their managers, back to ducking into corners to exchange quiet kisses and whispered promises that would never be fulfilled. Back to pretending and hurting, back to being confused and unsure. They would go back... just five more minutes.

 

Five more minutes of laying in the sand, holding onto each other’s hands, here where it was quiet, here where they were safe, here where no one would see them or know what was going on. Here... where everything was okay.

 

—-

 

Thinking back on that day, Hyunggu smiled fondly for but a moment before he remembered where he was. The cold weather outside was a heavy contrast to the memory he’d been visiting in his mind and he bristled as he looked up. Snow clung to his lashes as he tried to peer at his bandmates, each of them huddled close as they waited for their group to be called to the stage. The problem with music festivals was that they were mostly held outside, winter music festivals.. well that was where Hyunggu really wished to draw a line.

 

The expressions on each of his friends faces were ones of misery, discomfort and a longing to be anywhere else. It didn’t help that they were wearing thin clothes for this comeback, just a simple pair of slacks with white button downs and suit vests. The wind went straight through the fabric, biting at their arms and faces. But for the sake of the company and their group face, they soldiered on, bearing the cold and performing with bright false smiles.

 

By the time they were done, their limbs were numb and they shuffled their feet off stage, trying to huddle close for warmth. They were at near breaking point, after constant promotions and being pushed and pushed, told that they needed to do their best when they already were. It was too much.

 

Once in the safety of their dressing room, they all collapsed onto the seating in there, most of them still shivering. For Hyunggu, the cold was to his bones, he was too cold to find warmth in a blanket, it would do nothing.

 

Wooseok was standing by the doorway, he was clutching a blanket and had his arms wrapped around Yuto and Jinho, who were the worst when it came to cold weather. Hyunggu felt bad for them, but he was envious that they could curl into Wooseok’s arms so easily. There was something in Hyunggu that would never let him do that, he wasn’t sure if it was fear or stubbornness. He was at a time in his life where he was convinced no one liked him like  _ that _ , especially not the people that he liked like that. Especially not his members, not anymore.

 

Once upon a time the members had room in their hearts and schedules to be in love, but not anymore. Not for several months now, they all realized the end of it when Hui stopped crawling into their beds, he kept his distance and slept in his studio or his own room. It hurt, to know that he was no longer interested or maybe no longer trusted them. No one voiced these feelings, but they all shared the sentiment. 

 

Hyunggu remembered the times when Hwitaek would ship under his covers, hold him from behind and ask him about his hometown, or the kind of person he wanted to be when he was 30. Occasionally, he would talk about the other members, he would purr into Hyunggu’s ear, murmuring about Yuto’s biceps or Shinwon’s slender hands until Hyunggu was panting. Those nights felt like forever ago. The memories made Hyunggu’s cheeks heat up even now. Something to help beat the cold that had been settled against his bones for hours.

 

The managers pulled the sleepy members into the van, tossing some blankets at them before shutting the doors and taking off. They stopped at the first dorm and Hwitaek ushered the managers away, assuring that he’d take care of all the members, saying that they were too tired to separate to other dorms.

 

Once they were all settled into the dorm, Hwitaek passed through the rooms to make sure that everyone was sleeping, or close. Jinho had done the initial tucking in, giving each of them a kiss on the forehead and seeing if they had enough blankets. When he was satisfied that everyone was settling in, he went back to his room, empty and cold as it was and fell into bed. Being the leader had its perks, such as a room to yourself, but Hwitaek was inherently a clingy person and the big empty room furthered his anxiety. 

 

The lack of warmth in the room made it hard to fall asleep too. He lay staring at the ceiling, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Loneliness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so anyways here's the second part of this, i've had it in my drafts since last july rip

 

Hyunggu stared at the ceiling, his roommate Shinwon lay next to him, curled into his body, seeking warmth. Hyunggu was glad to share with Shinwon as he’d shared most everything with him since they met, but he felt like something was missing. Across the room, in Shinwon’s bed, lay Yuto and Jinho, the younger had curled his entire body around Jinho to keep the older warm and to take up as much room as possible. They had had to cram to make room for the other members who didn’t usually sleep here, but no one was complaining.

 

All but Hui had had to give up space in their room, not for lack of trying however as he’d been eager to share but no one wanted to be a burden and so they made do with the other members rooms. Hyojong, Changgu and Wooseok had all piled into Hyojong’s bed, Hyojong somehow fitting himself onto Wooseok’s chest and Changgu taking the brunt of Hyojong’s lower half. Last Hyunggu had seen, Yan An and Hongseok were a mess of limbs tangled up and hot breath pressed against the other’s skin. 

 

But Hyunggu couldn’t stop thinking about their leader, alone and possibly cold, all by himself. He was itching to go slip into the older’s bed, to press into his body and be filled with his energy. But he didn’t want to disturb Shinwon.. and what if Hui rejected him? He decided to just stay where he was.

 

“Are you guys comfy?” came Jinho’s small voice.

 

Shinwon grunted in reply and Hyunggu took a deep breath. “I wonder if Hwitaek’s warm enough,” he spoke quietly, as if afraid to voice his thoughts.

 

He felt the bed shift and the warmth next to his ear moved, he watched a sleepy Shinwon sitting up. He rubbed at his eye before speaking groggily. “Will you finally stop twitching and sleep if we go sleep with him?” 

 

Red flushed over Hyunggu’s face, unseen in the dark and he murmured, “Sorry.”

 

A cool hand covered his cheek. “It’s okay. Let’s go.”

 

Holding each other’s hands, Shinwon pulled Hyunggu down the hall, feeling suspiciously like Jinho was following them. When they reached the end of the hall, Hyunggu glanced over his shoulder, not entirely surprised to see Hyojong lurking behind Jinho, staring blearily at them through the dark.

 

“You guys thought about him too?”

 

“Mm-hmm.”

 

Hwitaek’s room was cool and dark, it was difficult to see if he was alone or not, but they didn’t even care. One by one they crept across the floorboards, avoiding the spots they knew creaked and when Jinho reached the bed, he pressed his knee into the mattress first to see if it disturbed their beloved leader.

 

Slowly, Hui turned around to blink at Jinho, as their eyes adjusted to the lack of lighting, they watched concern build over his features. “What’s wrong?” he whispered, his concern growing as he noticed all of the other members in the room. 

 

“You’re alone,” Jinho replied.

 

“What?”

 

“That’s what’s wrong,” the oldest explained before putting more weight into the full sized bed and crawling over Hui to settle in behind him. They could see his small hands clutch into the fabric of Hwitaek’s long sleeve shirt.

 

Shinwon was the next to bravely climb into Hui’s bed, but he chose to force the leader to scoot over so he could slip in front of him, immediately going back to sleep once his forehead was against Hui’s chest. Hyojong grabbed Hyunggu’s hand and pulled him after him as they both approached the bed, Hyojong carefully stepped over Shinwon and Hui to find his spot behind Jinho, wrapping his arms around the oldest man’s body and pressing his face in between his shoulder blades.

 

Hyunggu stared nervously at the pile of bodies, he couldn’t help but feel like there wasn’t room for him, but Hwitaek held his hand out to him. He grasped the hand, trusting that Hwitaek would always make room for him. The leader shuffled so that a spot between himself and Shinwon was available. Shinwon was still against Hui’s chest, but right under Shinwon’s chin, pressed against Hui’s hip was where Hyunggu found his comfort.

 

It was just the right amount of warmth and he was held tight from behind by Shinwon, who he thought was asleep but he could’ve sworn he saw a little smile as he was settling in. Shinwon loved holding the shorter members, it not only made him feel tall but it also made him feel like the male lead in a drama, which they were all pretty certain was his life goals.

 

Through the dark of the room, Hyunggu could barely make out Hwitaek’s expression of utter satisfaction, being squished between the members, he looked completely at ease having them surrounding him. Once he finally drifted off then Hyunggu able to sleep without worrying. Softly, he heard Hyojong sigh.

 

They all must have been of the same mindset, they couldn’t rest until they knew that their leader was safe and taken care of. It was just some kind of premonition that they all had, an unease that they felt, until Hwitaek was settled down, the others just couldn’t relax. It was almost a territorial issue.

 

Hyunggu distinctly remembered a time when Hui had been out composing for most of the night and none of the members could sleep, they all sat in their rooms, pretending to be resting. Hui hadn’t gotten home until around 4am and slowly each member poked their heads out of their rooms, before going to tell him goodnight and finally settling down for the night. Before that time, Hyunggu wondered if Hwitaek had picked up on the intensity of their attachment to him.

 

It was for certain now that their energies radiated strong enough that Hwitaek noticed, he could sense them, he was sure of it. As he started to fall into the final stages of sleep, the last thing he remembered was Hwitaek’s soft humming as Shinwon stroked his hair. Happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm trying to get more writing done, but I've just been so busy with everything in my life so I'm SO sorry that I haven't been at all active on here. If you really want to, you can go to @peridothui on twitter and check out the pinned tweet bc that's my au thread that I've actually been posting.  
> Thank you so much for reading this :( it's just an old brain child that's been in my drafts for sooooo long

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!!! i’ll post the second chapter soon
> 
> also here’s the song jinho’s singing on the beach:  
> https://youtu.be/rk5BtfTVsIM


End file.
